Behind Blue Eyes
by xManaxNoxKumorix
Summary: Songfic to Behind Blue Eyes, by Limp Bizkit - Seto has a change of heart after Mokuba reminds him of events in the past... one-shot, not Yaoi


This is the first angst fic I have ever written, one-shot or not. I dunno, I guess I just felt like brotherly angst... very different from my usual array of humor.

Anything that goes on between Mokuba and Seto in this fanfic is purely brotherly, none of it is Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YuuGiOh.

- - - - – - - - - – - - - - – - - - -

**Behind Blue Eyes**

_'Click Click, Clack'. _

The sound of the keyboard, the sound of never-ending labor was the only thing keeping Kaiba Seto's eyes open. He had never before felt so tired, but what did he expect? His actions were the cause and this was the consequence... but he couldn't sleep yet. He still had hours of work ahead of him, hours of work into the darkness.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

But then, something made him hesitate. Slowly, he lifted his exhausted fingers from the plastic keys. Perhaps it was the sound of soft breathing from behind him.

_And no one knows_

_What it's like to be hated_

_To be fated to telling only lies_

Seto turned in his swivel chair to see his little brother Mokuba, deep in slumber on his jade-green sofa, wrapped into a bundle in a large, crimson quilt. He hadn't even seen him enter...

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

His chest rose up and down as he slept, and his eyelids remained peacefully closed as Seto stared. Mokuba looked so small... so young and delicate as the dim light from the lamp on Seto's desk lit his soft features into light. So small... and inspiring so many unwanted memories from the depths of Seto's mind.

_No one knows what its like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do, and I blame you_

**Flashback: **

"Seto!" A high-pitched voice called. "Nii-sama, lookie!" Seto raised his droopy, indigo eyes from the multitudes of schoolwork on the table to look into his young brother's silvery-aqua ones.

"Otouto... what are you doing up? It's f-four o' clock in the morning..."

"I made you something else, big brother, see?" The young boy shoved three small pieces of paper into his stiff hands.

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

Seto averted his puzzled gaze to the three pieces of paper... two of them looked like small scribbles, but then Seto detected the black crayon outlining something that looked like a lizard with wings... it was a dragon! Mokuba had colored him two more Blue Eyes White Dragon cards to match the one he had secretly delivered the night a few months ago. The third... it was similar to the other three Blue Eyes, except that it had three heads... a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free._

"Mokuba..." Seto stared at the three slips of paper, and then lifted his blue gaze to Mokuba. For the first time in a long time, he reached out his arms and his small brother dove into them, crying his heart out. Seto held him, missing the old days more than he ever had since moving to this monster's household.

**End Flashback**

_No one knows what its like_

_To be mistreated, to be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows how to say_

_That they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

That was the last time Mokuba had ever cried in front of him.

But now... now everything was different. His and Mokuba's relationship would never be the same. As Gozaburo had raised him, he had abused Mokuba's loyalty... and for some reason, this was the first time he ever regretted it... he was actually regretting something. Maybe, maybe his conscience was returning to him, after so long... he had achieved everything he wanted to for Mokuba. Maybe now he could finally be his little brother's friend again...

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

Seto reached down and brushed the strands of raven hair out of Mokuba's eyes.

"Otouto," he whispered gently. "Dream good dreams... when you wake up, I'll be here for you..."

Abruptly, Seto's head shot up. There was something on his eye... he reached up and wiped his eye with his knuckle, and brought it down to look. Water droplets glistened on his outstretched finger. In amazement, Seto felt even more dampness spill out of his eyes, running down his cheeks and sliding off his chin.

He was crying.

_No one knows what its like_

_To be the bad man, to be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes._


End file.
